1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a homogenizing mixer for mixing the ingredients of paints, printing inks, foodstuffs, medicines and cosmetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional homogenizing mixer. This homogenizing mixer comprises stator rods a, a cylindrical stator b, a rotary shaft c extended coaxially in the stator b so as to be rotated at a high speed by a motor, not shown, a turbine d fixed to the free end of the rotary shaft c, and a deflecting plate h disposed above the stator b. The stator b is provided with a baffling section f consisting of radial baffles formed in the inner circumference of the lower portion thereof so as to surround the turbine d with a small gap therebetween, and a discharge bore g.
When the turbine d is rotated at a high speed in a tank, not shown, containing a liquid, the liquid is sucked through an opening formed in the bottom of the stator b into the same by the pumping action of the turbine d resulting from the pressure difference between the top and bottom of the turbine d, the liquid sucked into the stator b is stirred in turbulent flows by a high shearing force and an impulsive force generated by the rotation of the turbine d relative to the baffling section f, the stirred liquid is discharged upward through the discharge bore g against the deflecting plate h, and then the liquid is deflected by the deflecting plate h so as to flow downward along the inner surface of the tank. Thus, the liquid circulates in the tank and is stirred repeatedly.
However, this conventional homogenizing mixer is unable to stir the liquid uniformly and efficiently due to a high centrifugal force exerted on the liquid by the turbine.